


Сегодня - День Империи

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: День сурка — теперь и в ДДГ.написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2017Персонажи периодически умирают, но это временное явление.





	Сегодня - День Империи

— Словно поминки по давно почившей демократии, — пробормотала Мон Мотма вполголоса.

Празднование десятилетия Империи звенело, пело, маршировало мимо. Полоскались на ветру алые стяги. Лица жителей Корусанта, казалось, дышали искренней радостью.

Чему они радовались? Тому, что вот уже десять лет как закончилась галактическая война и больше не начиналась? Ведь локальные конфликты не в счет, на них и в Республике не обращали внимания. «Тысяча лет мира» была той еще фикцией, но кого это интересовало, кроме погибавших на захолустных планетах по воле своих царьков.

Если граждане Республики верили в тысячелетие мира, отчего бы гражданам Империи не верить в нынешние десять лет? Мир и порядок! Когда-то Мон казалось, циничнее лозунга не выдумать. Но разве Империя в этом лгала больше, чем когда-то лгала Республика?

Мир и порядок...

Сыграть на окончании глобальной войны и одновременно объявить жесткую внутреннюю политику достижением, облечь это в лозунг, агитировать против которого в здравом уме невозможно, — о, в этом был весь Палпатин. Против мира ли ты или против порядка?

Бейл и Гарм говорили вполголоса у нее за спиной. Давний их спор продолжался в каждую встречу, словно бы никогда не заканчиваясь. Гарм Бел Иблис, сенатор от Кореллии, вернулся на Корусант пару лет назад; Палпатин принудил его к этому или Гарм сам передумал, Мон Мотма точно не знала. Гарм был открытым противником Палпатина. Чудо, что никто до сих пор не покушался на него или на жизнь его родных. Мон была уверена, что Палпатин не станет гнушаться такими способами воздействия.

Спорили Гарм и Бейл о возможности военного противостояния Империи. Они все трое являлись сенаторами от Центральных миров. У планет Внешнего или даже Внутреннего Кольца еще была надежда на то, что они сумеют отвоевать свою свободу. Но Альдераан, Чандрила или Кореллия не могли позволить себе открытый мятеж. Поднимать восстание в самом сердце Империи — все равно что всей планетой совершать самоубийство.

Однако Гарм Бел Иблис все же настаивал на необходимости военного конфликта. А Бейл Органа... Бейл противостоял ему, но уже и сам начинал задумываться о том, что разрозненные очаги сопротивления, вспыхивающие то тут, то там, вспыхивающие и тотчас гаснущие, неплохо было бы возглавить и привести к общему знаменателю.

— Нам не победить поодиночке, Мон, — сказал он как-то. — Но вместе, может быть...

Она лишь качала головой. В довоенную пору, до появления единой армии и флота, подчиненных главе государства, еще можно было заниматься подобными играми, захватывать соседние планеты, блокировать торговые пути. Дела разбирались в судах годами. При известной удаче агрессорам многое сходило с рук.

Война клонов все изменила. Пропаганда об этом молчала, но все же были планеты, которые лишь силой оружия удержали в составе Республики. На той войне хватало и лжи, и этически неверных решений; наверное, такова любая война.

После провозглашения Империи Палпатин стал действовать жестче. Галактическая Империя существовала чуть больше стандарт-месяца, когда запылал Кашиик, укрывавший бежавших джедаев, и по галактике пронеслось новое имя — Вейдер. Дарт Вейдер.

С тех пор прошло десять лет, и теперь имперские войска были повсюду. Прошли те времена, когда несогласные с центральной политикой планеты могли выйти из состава государства. Прошли — и начинали казаться уже сказкой, небылицей для младших школьников. Неужели было время, когда образование Конфедерации независимых систем еще воспринималось как вполне мирная демократическая процедура, а не злостное предательство? Неужели была когда-то Торговая Федерация, которая де-юре являясь частью Республики, де-факто поддерживала отделенцев? И где теперь Торговая Федерация? Национализирована. Где теперь КНС? Разбита и присоединена к Империи.

Война клонов изменила не просто расстановку сил в галактике или политический строй. Она изменила мировоззрение большинства жителей обитаемых миров. И слово «сепаратизм» сделалось обвинением.

А впрочем, невозможно стремиться к отделению, находясь в самом центре галактики. Единственное, что они могли — это попытаться взять власть в свои руки.

Парад наконец завершился; начались празднования в Сенате, грозившие затянуться до глубокой ночи. Произносились речи, грохотали аплодисменты. Появился лорд Вейдер, обычно избегавший заседаний Сената. Поминки по демократии шли своим чередом.

Следом за остальными и Бейл Органа отправился произносить поздравительную речь, а Гарм Бел Иблис подошел к Мон Мотме. Они недолюбливали друг друга. Излишне прямой и порывистый, Гарм считал ее осмотрительность и стремление к мирному разрешению конфликтов признаком лицемерия. Он считал, что ею движет не желание вернуть республиканский строй, а скорее желание захватить власть. Иными словами, Гарм видел в ней второго Палпатина. Но все же они оставались союзниками.

Внезапный взрыв оборвал их разговор на полуслове.

Мон не сразу осознала, что произошло. Вдруг стало трудно дышать, неведомая сила рванула ее, ударила головой о летящие камни, перекувыркнуло, швырнула, будто куклу. На мгновение мир погас, но потом — забрезжил, словно рассвет в ненастное утро, прокрался запахом гари и оглушающей тишиной, болью в ребрах, испуганным стуком сердца.

Казалось, рухнул весь мир. Перед глазами Мон был какой-то мусор, каменные обломки, обрывки ткани. Мон приподнялась на трясущихся руках, уперлась коленом в каменное крошево. Правая рука попала в тяжелую мужскую перчатку, застрявшую меж обломками раструбом вверх. Мон инстинктивно дернулась, ожидая ткнуться пальцами в кровь, ощутить тепло руки прежнего владельца, но перчатка была холодной, словно ее сорвали с руки мертвеца.

Сквозь свисающие на лицо волосы Мон посмотрела вокруг, все еще оглушенная, не понимающая ничего. Откуда-то лился дневной свет, и ветер, необъяснимый в помещении, даже таком огромном, играл обрывками алых стягов. Что-то внутри перчатки оцарапало ей ладонь, и Мон машинально зажала обломок в кулаке. Перчатка была велика, ее маленький кулак умещался там свободно.

Казалось, рухнул мир...

Разве не об этом они говорили только что, всего мгновение — такое долгое мгновение — назад? Гарм Бел Иблис настаивал, повторял снова и снова: нельзя больше терпеть, нужно наконец нарушить мнимый имперский «мир», пресечь их «порядок», доказать, что не все послушно стоят на коленях. Она возражала. Еще с республиканских времен она была ярой противницей вооруженных конфликтов. И Гарм ей когда-то казался таким же. Он не голосовал за создание армии клонов; намеренно покинул Корусант, чтобы избежать голосования. Так давно это было. Так давно...

Бледное корусантское небо проглядывало там, где обвалились перекрытия. Звенящая тишина сменилась криками и стонами, далеким топотом тяжелых ботинок, резкими командами. Краем глаза Мон увидела людей из Алой гвардии и белую броню штурмовиков.

Взрыв? Это был — взрыв?

«Взорвать этот мнимый мир...»

Гарм! Он же стоял здесь, рядом! Мон рванулась посмотреть, найти. Едва сумела подняться с колен, голову вело, и дрожащие ноги подгибались. Кто-то стонал впереди. Мон едва не споткнулась об оторванную руку в дорогом рукаве, почти не испачканном кровью. Среди щебня и пыли эта рука — человеческая, с дорогими перстнями на пальцах — смотрелась дико. У самого плеча из обрывков ткани и мяса вызывающе торчала кость.

Тими Ротрамель, сенатор от Мон Каламари, лежал, наполовину погребенный под обломками. Рыбьи глаза его затянуло белесой пленкой. Раздробленный череп и расплесканное по камням мозговое вещество Мон заметила не сразу, а увидев, невольно шарахнулась, чтобы не наступить.

А потом она наткнулась на Бейла Органу.

Он был еще жив. Широко открытые глаза смотрели с неузнаваемого, залитого кровью лица. Мон упала рядом на колени, хотела что-то сказать, взять за руку, но не за что было его брать, а слова не шли у нее с языка. На губах Бейла пузырилась кровь.

— Вейдер... Скажи ему... — Бейл судорожно вздохнул. Взгляд его на пару мгновений сделался осмысленным. — Нет, не говори. 

Он еще раз вздохнул. И замер.

Утекали мгновения.

Мон, оцепенев, стояла пред Бейлом на коленях. Нужно было закрыть ему глаза, но руки Мон безвольно свисали вдоль тела, и казалось ей, она не в силах пошевелить и пальцем. В правом ее кулаке до сих пор был зажат осколок, вынутый из перчатки. Все было неважно. Все утратило смысл.

Ей было тридцать девять лет, она многое повидала и многого достигла, она представляла свою планету в галактическом сенате и выступала в оппозиции к единовластному правителю Империи. Но сейчас ничто из этого не имело значения. Весь ее разум и все умение держать себя в руках в этот миг изменили Мон.

И одна лишь мысль наконец пробудила ее сознание: Вейдер. На последнем вздохе — когда вспоминают лишь тех, кого любят сверх меры или ненавидят, — Бейл заговорил о Вейдере.

Сам Вейдер был рядом. С явным трудом, рывками он приподнялся на колени, опираясь руками о камни. С первого взгляда Мон даже не поняла, а потом ее вдруг пробрало дрожью. Металлические пальцы заскрежетали по камням, и ей отчего-то вспомнилось давнее, сердце екнуло: Гривус. Десять лет назад погибший полководец, воевавший против Республики, несчастный калишец, после катастрофы сделавшийся практически дроидом...

Но Вейдер дроидом не был.

Правой стороне его тела досталось больше всего, пострадала даже металлическая маска, костюм же и вовсе свисал лохмотьями, и перчатка на правой руке отсутствовала. А под перчаткой той, оказывается, скрывался протез — совсем простой, даже без покрова синтетплоти.

Из-за респиратора и характерной формы шлема Мон думала временами, уж не кел-дор ли он. Но кожа у него оказалась светлой, почти человеческой, и кровь была красной. И только глаз, взглянувший на Мон сквозь разбитую маску, был пронзительно-золотым.

Вейдер споткнулся. На миг показалось, что он сейчас упадет, да и немудрено было бы — с таким ранами. Мон вскочила, подалась к нему, и тяжелая дюрасталевая ладонь легла на ее плечо, пригибая к земле.

«Скажи Вейдеру...»

Что их связывало, Бейла Органу и Дарта Вейдера?

Респиратор его работал с перебоями. Дышал Вейдер тяжело. Его кровь пятнала платье Мон.

— Вам нужен врач, — вырвалось у Мон банальное.

Вейдер только отмахнулся. Используя ее словно костыль, пошел по залу, отдавая указания. Происходящее, казалось, ничуть не взволновало его. Он перешагивал через обугленные куски тел, обходил раненых — истекающих кровью, кричащих, ошеломленных — и явно чувствовал себя так же естественно, как на мостике своего флагмана.

Кем нужно быть, чтобы так реагировать?

Спасатели, вероятно, привычны к ужасному виду жертв. Или хирурги, собирающие живые тела из кусков. Но Вейдер — мистик и пилот, поставленный командовать флотом, откуда у него такое равнодушие, где он мог бы насмотреться подобного? В космических боях все выглядит иначе.

Ее мутило.

Не было уже ни тишины, ни запустения, вокруг суетились люди и медицинские дроиды. К Вейдеру приблизился человек в серой форме КСБ. О чем они говорили, Мон почти не слушала. Дюрасталевые пальцы на ее плече не дрожали, и шаг Вейдера до сих пор казался твердым. Вот только наваливался Вейдер на ее плечо все сильнее.

— Лорд Вейдер, — наконец не выдержала она. — Здесь разберутся и без вас. Вам нужен — врач.

И тут же увидела, как мимо несут Бел Иблиса в медицинской капсуле. Он был в крови, но жив, и сердце ее сжалось.

Стало неожиданно легко: Вейдер выпустил ее плечо.

— Идите, — сказал он. — Идите же.

И Мон побежала.

\---

Ночью Мон почти не спала. Смерть Бейла — такая дикая, такая внезапная — стояла перед ее глазами. Хронометр отсчитывал стандарт-минуты, за окнами горели огни реклам.

Наконец, Мон устала лежать. Поднялась со смятых простыней и подошла к окну.

Прозрачный зеленоватый камень, сколотый с одной стороны, лежал на полке рядом — тот самый осколок, который вынула она из неведомо чьей перчатки. Остатки старинной оправы тускло блестели.

Парой этажей ниже несся бесконечный транспортный поток. Корусант никогда не спит. Мон прислонилась пылающим лбом к прохладному транспаристилу окна. И этого хотел Бел Иблис? Как еще может выглядеть вооруженная борьба против целого государства? Только так. И тот безумец с Ондерона, Со Геррера, которого Бел Иблис одобряет, он именно так и действует.

А побочные жертвы есть всегда. На любой войне гибнут невинные.

Она закрыла глаза. Нет. Проклятье, нет. Так нельзя. Бороться нужно политическими методами. Нельзя опускаться до бомб. Ради памяти Бейла — нельзя. Если б она могла заплакать, стало бы проще. Но слезы не приходили.

«Вы десять лет пытаетесь, — звучал в ее голове голос Гарма Бел Иблиса. — Вам не справиться с ним, вам не переиграть Палпатина. Пора перестать играть и начать действовать».

Но Гарм был неправ.

Признать его правоту означало бы предать все, во что она верила.

Брезжил рассвет. За дальними небоскребами разливалось бледное сияние наступающего утра.

Мон включила новостной канал, но ни одного репортажа о вчерашнем взрыве не появилось. Мелькали вчерашние заголовки, дикторы снова рассказывали о «предстоящих» торжествах. Дурное предчувствие нарастало, не давая сосредоточиться. Мон пролистала каналы и остановилась на Центральном Имперском. Миловидная дикторша — человек, конечно же, человек, других туда и не брали — радостно провозгласила с экрана:

— Сегодня — День Империи!

\---

Бейл связался с Мон до начала официальных торжеств. Повторился вчерашний разговор, которому Мон следовала с ее саму изумлявшей покорностью.

Мон смотрела на спокойное смуглое лицо Бейла, на его холеные руки, а перед глазами ее стояло то, уже прошедшее — безрукое, в клочья изодранное тело, шепот, слетавший с окровавленных губ. Сон это был? Или предчувствие?

Она поспешила свернуть разговор.

Празднование десятилетия Империи шло своим чередом. Снова полоскались на ветру алые стяги, и солнце сияло с бледных корусантских небес. Снова радовались люди. Мон казалось, она сходит с ума.

Разум ее невольно отсчитывал время, оставшееся до взрыва.

Она не была ни джедаем, ни ситхом, не была даже безумным монахом с Джеды; Великая Сила не говорила с ней. Мон не привыкла верить в мистические совпадения. Но тот сон — или бред — был таким явственным, таким... настоящим.

Она не знала, что думать.

До взрыва оставалось два стандарт-часа.

Потом полтора.

Потом час.

Повторялось все: слова, улыбки, недовольные гримасы, аплодисменты, ужимки Джа-Джа Бинкса, сенатора от Набу. Терр Танил, сенатор от сектора Сенекс, точно так же улыбалась Мон. Та самая Терр Танил, которой предстояло превратиться в кусок обугленного мяса. Слишком близко она стояла — будет стоять — к эпицентру взрыва.

Бейл Органа отправился произносить речь. Увидев приближающегося Гарма Бел Иблиса, Мон покачала головой и пошла прочь. Она знала, что взрыва не будет, знала — но не могла больше находиться в зале заседаний, отсчитывая мгновения. Это оказалось свыше ее сил.

Выйдя в пустой коридор, Мон прижала пальцы к вискам. Она не привыкла поддаваться перепадам настроения. Разум и выдержка были ее оружием, и вот теперь они изменили Мон.

Какая нелепость!

Ведь не ребенок же она и не суеверная старуха, чтобы верить снам. Взрыва не будет. Никакого взрыва не будет. Это самое охраняемое мероприятие последнего десятилетия. Подобный теракт стал бы демонстрацией имперской слабости, никто этого не допустит.

Когда пол дрогнул под ее ногами, и обрушились перекрытия, Мон испытала почти облегчение.

\---

Одна только мысль билась в ее сознании, когда Мон пришла в себя: «Я могла их спасти. Я могла их всех спасти». Это все-таки было предчувствие, а она отмахнулась — и ничего не сделала.

Мон лежала под завалами и с трудом, тяжело дышала. Пыль в воздухе еще не улеглась. Пространство перед лицом Мон было невелико, но далеко впереди между обломками брезжил тусклый свет. Нужно было, наверное, кричать, звать на помощь, но Мон только вдыхала и выдыхала пыльный, пахнущий дымом воздух. Звуки не шли из горла.

Она ничего не слышала, но поневоле воображала все крики и стоны, которыми полон сейчас зал заседаний. Представляла, как умирает Бейл Органа, как исходит кровью его изодранное в клочья тело, почти видела это месиво из ошметков плоти и обрывков ткани, безрукое, страшное, почти чувствовала запах крови и сырого мяса — тошнотворный запах.

Она всем им дала умереть.

Казалось неправильным делать теперь что-то для собственного спасения. Осознание своей вины было слишком велико. Мон искусала губы в кровь. Самообладание окончательно оставило ее, и наконец пришли слезы, о которых она мечтала ночью.

Умирать не страшно, страшно быть повинной в чужих смертях.

Мон не знала, сколько длилось ее заточение. Не слышно было шума спасательных работ, да и с чего бы спасателям трудиться здесь. Не провидцы же они и не видят сквозь камни. Но каменные обломки, образовавшие ее узкое убежище, неожиданно дрогнули и словно бы раздались в стороны. Свет ударил по глазам Мон.

Она подняла тяжелую голову, сощурила отвыкшие от света глаза. Темный силуэт над ней постепенно набирал цвет, впрочем, разнообразием оттенков он не обладал. Черное одеяние, красная кровь, бледная сероватая кожа, дюрасталь протеза.

Разбитая маска открывала ярко-золотой, сияющий глаз в обрамлении набрякших бледных век. Но это нереальное, почти солнечное сияние постепенно угасало. Мон решила поначалу, что ей кажется, что она слишком сильно ударилась головой, и зрение ее мутится. Золотой нереальный глаз медленно, но неотвратимо сделался сине-серым, совершенно обычным. Человеческим.

— Все закончилось, сенатор. Не нужно плакать. Все закончилось.

Она вытерла мокрое лицо. Странная мысль пришла ей в голову: цвет его глаз меняется в зависимости от настроения. Глупость, конечно, но все же...

Тогда, в ее сне-предвидении, Вейдер действовал, и глаза у него были желтые. Сейчас же он просто сидел и выглядел до странности спокойным. И взгляд его, сине-серый, словно вечерние сумерки, был сосредоточием этого меланхоличного спокойствия.

Мон подумала, что никогда еще не видела Вейдера таким. Казалось, спокойствие ему вовсе не свойственно. Вейдера никто не назвал бы суетливым, но в нем всегда чувствовалась внутренняя готовность к действию. Даже когда он просто стоял, сидел, медленно разворачивался к собеседнику, то всегда был словно сжатая пружина, в любой миг способная распрямиться. 

— Много погибших? — спросила Мон.

— Да.

Вейдер не сводил с нее взгляда. Что он видел? Заплаканную женщину, испуганную близкой смертью? Сенатора, которая ратует за мирное решение конфликтов, потому что не может вынести столкновения с реальной опасностью? Мон опустила взгляд на свои грязные руки.

Говорят, он может читать мысли.

К ним уже бежали штурмовики и гражданские медики. Зачем, ведь она не пострадала. Вейдер пострадал, а она — нет.

— Не казните себя, сенатор, — сказал он неожиданно. — Все это — не ваша вина.

Мон вздрогнула. Но Вейдер уже вставал навстречу своим штурмовикам, и взгляд его снова загорался золотым светом.

Синими его глаза были, лишь пока Вейдер смотрел на нее. От этой мысли Мон пробрала дрожь.

Медики настояли на поездке в больницу, и у Мон не нашлось сил, чтобы им противостоять. И вот Мон сидела в отделении первичного приема, пока ей обрабатывали раны на плечах и затылке, а мимо проносили жертв теракта. Их было так много! Бесконечный поток медицинских капсул тек мимо нее, словно река изувеченной плоти.

Мон не узнавала никого. Обгоревшие лица, окровавленные лица, оскальпированные, изрезанные осколками, безглазые — все они казались абсолютно одинаковыми, сливались в одно лицо, исполненное страдания.

Здесь и сейчас Мон не могла думать, не могла анализировать произошедшее, не могла планировать дальнейшие свои действия. Все ее существо сосредоточилось в те мгновения на ужасе созерцания. Врачи что-то говорили ей, предлагали успокоительное. Мон сидела, словно оглушенная.

Но Терр она узнала. Может, потому что уже видела ее такой.

С Терр Танил они работали вместе с еще со времен Войны Клонов, вместе были в Комитете лоялистов, и среди делегации двух тысяч Терр тоже присутствовала. Терр Танил была давней соратницей Мон и Бейла.

Мон шла рядом с ее медицинской капсулой и чувствовала, как тошнота подступает к горлу.

Алые волосы Терр сгорели не все, и клочья их, опаленных, дико смотрелись рядом с ее красным обожженным лицом. Карие глаза были широко раскрыты, но понимала ли Терр, что с ней и где она, Мон просто не представляла.

От платья и мантии ничего не осталось, и золотые украшения местами вплавились в кожу. Ниже груди тело было почти обугленным. И лишь ступни по какой-то нелепой случайности почти не пострадали. Взгляд Мон постоянно возвращался к этим ступням, таким обычным, нежным ступням горожанки, привыкшей к комфортной дорогой обуви.

Ради чего все это было? Чего добивались те, кто организовал этот взрыв? Справедливости? Свободы? Граф Дуку тоже добивался свободы для галактики, и во что это вылилось?

Тех, кто это сделал, не интересовали отдельные личности, им плевать было на политические воззрения Терр Танил, которая по мере сил трудилась ради возрождения демократии. Как во время Войны Клонов гибли правые и виновные, так гибнут они и сейчас.

У Мон кружилась голова. Взгляд с трудом фокусировался на изящных светлых ступнях и страшных обожженных коленях Терр.

Кем были сенаторы для организаторов взрыва? Неизбежными невинными жертвами — или олицетворением имперской власти, теми, кто позволил Палпатину воцариться над галактикой? Их ненавидели — или убивали просто так, потому что трупы их должны были служить декорациями для протеста?

Перед глазами Мон все плыло. Она успела удивиться тому, что, кажется, падает, а потом бархатная тьма накрыла ее, и ничего вокруг не стало.

Проснулась Мон в своей квартире. За окнами, едва заметный в свете рекламных огней, брезжил далекий рассвет.

У нее перехватило дыхание. Неужели? Трясущимися руками Мон включила новости и напряженно, охваченная безумной надеждой, всматривалась в голографические сюжеты. Миловидная дикторша улыбнулась ей и сообщила радостно:

— Сегодня — День Империи.

Мон закрыла глаза. Облегчение, что она испытала, было не описать словами.

\---

День Империи начинался заново, солнечный, ясный, безмятежный день. В Империал-Сити скоро должен был стартовать парад, посвященный десятилетию Империи.

В Службе безопасности Сената предупреждение Мон Мотмы не восприняли всерьез. Долго заверяли в том, что меры по охране приняты исключительные, что нет ни малейшей опасности, что все здание Сената будет еще раз тщательнейшим образом просканировано, однако в глазах разговаривавших с ней Мон видела лишь усталость и скуку. Ложных угроз через них наверняка проходило преизрядно.

Взрыв прогремел точно по расписанию. Мон с трудом приподнялась, увидела оторванную голову Гарма Бел Иблиса, растрепанную, залитую кровью. Голова, покоившаяся на макушке, шейным обрубком вверх, уставилась на Мон серьезными, почти живыми глазами. И Мон не выдержала, сорвалась в безудержные рыдания.

Уже в больнице, накачанная успокоительными, Мон узнала о том, что среди прочих погиб и Дарт Вейдер. Сквозь оглушающую вату лекарств Мон почувствовала только безмерное удивление; ей отчего-то казалось, что Вейдера не убить так просто.

Она заснула в больничной палате и проснулась в своей квартире, в своей кровати. Светало. Сил не было встать. Измученными глазами Мон смотрела на то, как небо медленно меняет свой цвет, как главное солнце галактики восходит над планетой, от которой начинаются все системы координат. Начинался День Империи. Снова.

И снова.

И снова.

Ей ни разу не удалось предотвратить взрыв. Трижды ее арестовывали, считая соучастницей теракта. Когда Гарм Бел Иблис выжил, арестовали и его.

Мон то оставалась дома, то покорно приходила в Сенат, то пыталась достучаться до Служб Безопасности. День Империи не заканчивался. Длились торжества, умирали сенаторы, алые стяги трепетали на ветру.

Мон казалось, она сходит с ума.

Прозрачный зеленоватый камешек с отколотым краем лежал на полке возле окна. Мон взяла его в руки, обвела пальцем старинную истертую оправу. Это было. Безумие способно породить ложную память, но камень был слишком материален для выдумки. Мон задумчиво пропустила цепочку через завиток оправы и повесила камень на шею, словно кулон. Небольшой, он оказался тяжелым. И холодным.

День Империи продолжался.

\---

Мысль о том, что ничего не закончится, пока она не умрет, приходила Мон в голову все чаще. Но взрыв щадил ее. Умирали другие, а с ней никогда ничего не случалось.

Потом наконец затронуло и ее.

Взрыв, а за ним удар. Мон приложилась затылком так сильно, что в глазах потемнело. По телу разливалась странная, противоестественная слабость. Ногам было холодно. Мон не чувствовала боли. На какой-то миг мелькнула мысль, что она обмочилась: что-то теплое текло по ее ногам. Но, приподняв голову, она увидела кровь.

Много крови. Припорошенное каменной крошкой платье было задрано, и иссеченные осколками ноги выглядели до смешного жалко. Обрывки чулков, худые колени, узкие лодыжки. Мон всегда отличалась хрупким телосложением, и оттого ее многие не принимали всерьез.

Она попыталась привстать, опираясь на локоть, и тогда наконец пришла боль. Горячая и резкая, боль свернулась в левом боку. Мон уронила голову на камни. Слабеющей рукой потянулась потрогать сосредоточие боли — и наткнулась пальцами на штырь, пропоровший ее плоть.

Бледное корусантское небо смотрело на Мон сквозь провалы в каменном своде. Ветер шевелил обрывки алых знамен.

«Я умираю?»

Она не испугалась, лишь удивилась. Мон казалось, безумие этого дня не отпустит ее так просто.

— Нет, — раздался над ее головой глуховатый голос. — Вы не умрете.

Высоченный человек в черном перешагнул через нее и опустился рядом на колени. Тяжелая рука в черной перчатке легла на ее живот.

Взгляд Мон уперся в панель жизнеобеспечения. Такие носили пилоты, и черное одеяние ее собеседника было похоже на комбинезоны пилотов, но все же... Что-то в нем было не так.

Сознание Мон мутилось. От ладони этого человека исходила странная прохлада.

Она видела безволосую голову, изуродованное бледное лицо — незнакомое лицо. Глаза, серо-голубые, льдистые, смотрели на нее в упор. Пилот? И в то же время не совсем пилот...

Он не стал звать врачей, ничего не сделал. Просто сидел и смотрел на нее, и холод, исходивший от его ладони, казалось, уменьшал ее боль. Мон наконец осознала, что, кроме панели жизнеобеспечения, видит еще дюрасталевые наплечники и шелковистый табард. Пилоты такое не носят. Но кто-то же носит, кто-то очень знакомый.

— Не надо ни о чем думать, — сказал ей этот знакомый-незнакомый человек. — Спите, сенатор. Я не дам вам умереть.

И сознание ее провалилось в холодную бездну с мириадами звезд.

Мон пришла в себя в больничной палате. Белоснежные стены переходили в белоснежный же потолок. Мерно шумел респиратор человека, стоявшего у окна. А за окном было небо — серое, ненастное, бескрайнее. Соседние здания не ограничивали обзор, казалось, их вокруг и вовсе нет.

Где бы ни располагалась эта палата, этаж здесь был высокий.

Дарт Вейдер стоял вполоборота к ней и, казалось, смотрел на тучи. Он был без плаща. Легкий табард, перехваченный поясом, наплечники, полосчатый нагрудник. Идеально прямая спина. Мон разглядывала его сквозь опущенные ресницы и не знала, что сказать. Слабость сковала ей язык.

Утекали мгновения.

— Вас прооперировали, — раздался наконец его низкий глубокий голос.

Синтезированный голос. Мон поняла это только сейчас. Без маски он звучал совершенно иначе, глуше и тише.

— Операция прошла без осложнений. Через пару дней вас переведут в Центральную Корусантскую больницу.

— А где я сейчас? — слабо спросила она.

— В медцентре моего дворца.

В «Скайхаузе»?

Сказать, что она была удивлена, это значит ничего не сказать.

Скайхаузом на Корусанте прозвали безвкусную махину, возведенную для Вейдера пару лет назад на самой окраине Империал-Сити, на границе с промышленными районами. Черная громадина была на сегодняшний день самым высоким зданием на планете. Облачным домом его называли — и Небесным домом.

Ходили слухи, что Вейдер терпеть не может, когда его дворец называют так. Безобидное словечко «Скайхауз» гарантированно выводило его из себя.

Понятно, что какой-то медотсек здесь был необходим, в этом здании работали десятки тысяч разумных существ. Но проводить здесь хирургические операции?..

Или не настолько серьезно она была ранена, как ей казалось.

Ветер гнал мимо окон свинцовые слоистые тучи — антураж для мистического голофильма. Где осталось то солнечное утро и сияние ясных небес? Погода переменилась.

Все переменилось.

А Вейдер на фоне окна смотрелся удивительно органично. Этот небесный простор ему шел.

Странный он человек.

А все-таки человек... Мон и сама не понимала, отчего это имеет для нее такое значение.

— Что вы сделали со мной? Там, на месте взрыва?.. Вы ведь что-то сделали...

— Остановил внутреннее кровотечение.

— Вы и это можете?

— Я многое могу, — ответил он равнодушно.

Мон закрыла глаза. Мерный шум его респиратора убаюкивал. Мысли путались. Она словно плыла в тумане.

— Мне всегда казалось, — выговорила Мон тихо, с трудом выталкивая слова, — что ваша неприязнь ко всем сенаторам достаточна сильна... чтобы дать любому из нас умереть в подобной ситуации.

Впрочем, тотчас она вспомнила, что Вейдер однажды ее уже спасал. Зачем?

— Не так уж плохо вы себя чувствуете, если вас хватает на такие сложные конструкции. Чем тяжелее ранение, тем проще обычно становится речь.

Она поневоле улыбнулась.

— Болтать языком — моя работа. Помнится, так вы однажды нас всех... охарактеризовали.

— Я не люблю Сенат, но это не значит, что я желаю вам смерти.

— Вы склонны физически уничтожать то, что вам не по душе, — вырвалось у нее.

Вот нелепость. Бредит она, что ли. Какой смысл об этом говорить?

Сквозь шум респиратора ей послышался явный смешок.

— Однажды и вы к этому придете, сенатор.

Мон даже глаза открыла. Над ней белел невозмутимый потолок, тусклый серый свет заливал пространство. Перед глазами плясали черные точки.

— Вы полагаете?..

— Я знаю.

Он считает, что однажды она станет что — воевать? Убивать? Занятного же Вейдер о ней мнения.

— Но все же вы не дали мне умереть. Почему?

Вейдер наконец к ней повернулся. А впрочем, что толку. Маска его все равно непроницаема, ничего по ней не поймешь.

Мон помнила его лицо, изуродованное, бледное, усталое, и глаза, меняющие цвет. Абсолютно реальный, в то же время он казался совершенной выдумкой, иллюзией, созданной то ли для устрашения, то ли просто во имя загадочности. Мистик и убийца, правая рука Императора, он обладал властью немыслимой, но при этом сам ходил в бой на простом истребителе. Он состоял из парадоксов.

— Человек, который был мне дорог, — сказал Вейдер неожиданно, — когда-то дружил с вами. Я не дам вам умереть, сенатор, этого можете не бояться.

— Но остальным вы умереть дали.

— Остальные меня не волнуют.

Жестоко. Впрочем, чего от него ждать. Он всегда был и жесток, и прагматичен. Высокие материи не входили в сферу его интересов.

Но все эти не волнующие Вейдера смерти так явственно стояли у нее перед глазами: оторванные конечности, мясо и обломки костей, дымящееся месиво на месте лиц, кричащие дыры ртов. Мон с трудом повернула голову, не желая, чтобы Вейдер видел выражение ее лица. Подступали непрошеные слезы — но не сейчас, не перед ним же было плакать!

Тяжелые шаги и звук работающего респиратора приблизились к ней, ощутимо прогнулся матрас: Вейдер сел на край кровати. И, вцепившись обеими руками в его перчатку, Мон разрыдалась.

Кого она оплакивала — раз за разом умирающих людей? Или что-то еще, что-то неуловимое, но от того не менее важное?

Вейдер спокойно дал ей выплакаться. И только когда ее всхлипывания затихли и мокрое лицо почти высохло, сказал:

— Вы всего лишь угодили в петлю. Это неприятно, но не опасно. И это скоро пройдет. Потерпите еще немного, сенатор.

«Угодили в петлю». Одна Сила Великая знает, что он имел в виду — расспрашивать у Мон все равно не было сил, — но фраза эта слишком точно описывала то, что с ней происходило в последнее время. Безумная петля, чудовищный повторяющийся день, который никак не мог закончиться по-настоящему.

Стоит ей заснуть, и наутро снова будет День Империи.

Мон держалась за перчатку Вейдера, как утопающий держится за ниспосланную ему ветку. Смешно, однако Мон стало немного легче, и ей казалось, что все дело в присутствии Вейдера. Она держалась за его перчатку обеими руками и медленно вдыхала и выдыхала. Так ребенок, который боится спать один, цепляется за плюшевого вуки.

А потом Мон вспомнила, что рука под этой перчаткой — неживая. Невольно подумалось, а что же у него под другой перчаткой.

— То же самое, — сказал Вейдер в ответ на ее мимолетную мысль.

Мон покусала губу.

— Простите. Я бы не стала спрашивать.

Сквозь мерный шум респиратора ей послышался смешок.

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, сенатор. Все это я давно пережил.

Что это было — крушение истребителя? И как он не боится летать после такого?

— Нет, — снова ответил Вейдер на невысказанное. — Я всего лишь сплоховал в бою, и меня победили. Победили один раз, а через три года — другой. Это было давно.

— Это был один и тот же противник? — спросила Мон. Она была странно заворожена его откровенностью.

— Нет, с чего бы. Первого я к тому времени уже убил.

— А второго?

— Пока нет, — медленно сказал Вейдер. — Пока он прячется, убивать его не имеет смысла.

— В чем же тут разница?

— Когда он выйдет мне навстречу, я его убью. А до тех пор... — Легкое движение бронированного плеча. — Десять лет он сидит в какой-то норе и не высовывает оттуда носа. Я ждал, что он попытается закончить то, что начал, или хотя бы организует заговор, сделает хоть что-то. Я искал его. А потом перестал искать. Пока он сидит в своей норе, он ничего общего не имеет с тем человеком, который меня победил.

Все это было ей настолько чуждо, что невольно на ум пришла байка о мон-каламари, который пытается понять жизнь ботана.

Перчатка Вейдера нагрелась от тепла ее рук. Мон чувствовала себя полностью опустошенной. Казалось, разожми она руки — взлетит к потолку, словно воздушный шар.

— Сколько вам лет, лорд Вейдер?

Нелепый вопрос, но ведь он все равно не запомнит. Завтра день начнется заново, все события перепишутся, все разговоры сотрутся.

— Тридцать три.

Вертеть головой ей было больно, однако Мон все-таки повернулась, взглянула в непроницаемую маску. В сорок три она поверила бы без тени сомнений, в пятьдесят три — пожалуй, тоже. Но едва за тридцать!.. Она же видела его лицо, он вряд ли может оказаться так молод.

Или это шрамы и нездоровье добавляют ему возраста?

Вейдер молчал. Спина его было идеально ровной — как всегда, но все же он казался расслабленным. Тридцать три года!

Ей самой тридцать исполнилось в первом году Империи. Сколько же ему было тогда...

И ведь никто в то время не счел его молодым. Быть может, все дело в инерции мышления. Граф Дуку был ситхом. И следующего ситха, появившегося в галактике, тоже сочли умудренным годами.

— Значит, у нас был общий друг?

— Можно и так сказать.

— У меня нет близких знакомых среди военных, и я не представляю, чтобы вы могли дружить с политиком. Мне кажется, вы не питаете к нам уважения.

— Отчего же, — усмехнулся Вейдер. — Его Величество я очень уважаю.

Порой Мон в этом сомневалась. Вейдер и Палпатин казались настолько разными, что в их якобы дружбу верилось с трудом. Палпатин был законченным интриганом. А Вейдер...

Вейдер.

— Мне нужно идти, сенатор, — сказал он наконец, и Мон торопливо разжала пальцы.

Вейдер поднялся, подошел к двери и оттуда обернулся.

— Потерпите еще немного. Скоро все закончится.

— Вы знаете, кто это сделал? — спросила она безнадежно.

— Я знаю, где будет взрывное устройство.

\---

«Будет», а не «было».

Мон стояла, прислонившись пылающим лбом к прохладному транспаристилу окна. До мельчайших деталей изученный рассвет разгорался за дальними небоскребами. Начинался День Империи.

«Я знаю, где будет взрывное устройство».

Оговорился он? Или в самом деле имел в виду то, что сказал?

Думать об этом было страшно. Надеяться было страшно.

Отчего-то раньше ей и в голову не приходило, что она может обратиться к Вейдеру. А ведь он, наверное, способен был если не помочь ей, то хотя бы понять и поверить. Вейдер был прагматиком, конечно, но ведь и мистиком был в то же время; он верил в Великую Силу.

Страшно было надеяться.

Мон устало улыбнулась пылающему на полнеба рассвету и пошла одеваться. Сегодня был как-никак праздник. Десятилетие Империи.

Отыскать Дарта Вейдера в суете предстоящих торжеств оказалось не так-то просто. Скайхауз он покинул поздней ночью, и о планах главнокомандующего ей, естественно, рассказывать никто не собирался. В Императорском дворце его не видели. В Академии визита лорда Вейдера ждали ближе к вечеру. На Корусанте было множество военных объектов, где он мог бы оказаться; были еще СИБ, куда Мон никто бы не пустил, и КСБ, о которой самой Мон было думать тошно. Самый заметный человек Империи, казалось, растворился на Корусанте без следа.

А впрочем, Вейдер мог сейчас быть и на орбите.

Мон отчаялась его найти. И налетев на него у входа в Сенатский корпус, так растерялась, что упустила момент. Вейдер ушел. Ходил он очень быстро.

Через половину здания Мон бежала за ним, словно сумасшедшая поклонница. Несколько раз окликнула, но голос ее терялся в сумрачной высоте коридоров. Вейдер не слышал — или не хотел слышать.

На глаза наворачивались невольные слезы. Она как будто оказалась в еще одной дурной бесконечности, издевательской игре мироздания. Только игра эта носила название не «Сегодня взорвем Сенат», а, к примеру, «Догони лорда ситхов».

Если у ситхов есть лорды, то должны быть и рядовые. Отчего же джедаи говорили, что ситхов всегда бывает только двое?

— Вы должны меня выслушать! — закричала Мон.

Вейдер все-таки остановился — так резко, что она едва не воткнулась в него с разбега. Вот так, лицом к лицу, впечатление он производил до смешного подавляющее. Мон вздохнула и подняла голову.

До начала празднования оставалось не больше стандарт-часа. 

— В здании Сената заложено взрывное устройство, — сказала Мон Мотма. — Взрыв произойдет через полтора часа после начала праздничного заседания. Не спрашивайте, откуда я это знаю, я не смогу вам объяснить.

— Я и не спрашиваю, — ответил Вейдер.

Мон показалось, она видит очертания глаз за темными визорами маски.

«Сколько вам лет?» — «Тридцать три».

Она вдруг подумала, что Вейдер мог тогда и солгать. Он никогда не производил впечатления молодого человека. Мон Мотма не могла пожаловаться на недостаток жизненного опыта, но перед Вейдером себя чувствовала девчонкой.

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться, сенатор, — сказал он размеренно. — Все закончилось. Бомба будет обезврежена.

У Мон дыхание перехватило.

— Вы знали...

— Конечно.

«Конечно...» Мон не представляла, что сказать. Ноги не держали ее. Вейдер крепко взял ее за плечо и завел в ближайшую дверь. Небольшой зальчик для приватных бесед был пуст и темен.

— Вам приснился очень долгий и неприятный сон, но он закончился. Не тревожьтесь. Скоро вы обо всем забудете.

— Сомневаюсь, — пробормотала Мон.

— Предоставьте это мне, — ответил невозмутимый Вейдер. — Но сначала вам придется мне кое-что вернуть.

— Я вас не понимаю.

Мон подумалось отчего-то, что там, под своей маской, он улыбается. Повинуясь движению неживых пальцев, с шеи ее потянулась простая цепочка, продетая через оправу зеленоватого прозрачного камня. Цепочка расстегнулась сама по себе, высвобождая камень, и тот поплыл по воздуху в раскрытую черную ладонь.

— Так это все-таки было? — вырвалось у Мон. — Было по-настоящему?

За ровным звуком механического дыхания ей послышался ироничный смешок.

— Нет, сенатор. «По-настоящему», как вы выразились, ничего не было. Это всего лишь способ предвидения, не более того.

— Вы можете... предвидеть будущее?

— Вас это удивляет?

Удивляет ли это ее...

Мон разглядывала его непроницаемую маску.

Лжет он, или это и в самом деле возможно, и Великая Сила дает своим адептам способность предвидеть, что с ними произойдет? Отчего же тогда джедаи позволили себя уничтожить?

И отчего сам он выбрал такую жизнь — калекой, прикованным к системам жизнеобеспечения? Или другие варианты были еще хуже?

Мон по-прежнему не знала об этом человеке почти ничего. Разве что «почти» ее слегка уменьшилось: цвет глаз, шрамы на бледном лице, то странное спокойствие, с которым Вейдер ждал, пока она выплачется.

Зеленоватый камень словно растворялся в черной ладони. Мон вспомнился тот бесконечно далекий первый раз: нежданный взрыв, прервавший торжественное заседание, и то, как поднимаясь, испуганная и ошарашенная, она попала рукой внутрь перчатки, застрявшей между обломков.

Значит, это была его перчатка.

— Знаете, в этой ситуации есть и кое-что забавное, — сказал Вейдер, словно читавший ее мысли. — О моей правой перчатке существует смешное пророчество, которое никто не воспринимает всерьез. Кроме пророка, произнесшего его, разумеется.

С ума она сошла, или в самом деле спит?

— О чем же это пророчество? — спросила Мон.

— Кто наденет мою правую перчатку, будет править галактикой. Так что готовьтесь, сенатор. Вы ведь когда-то метили на место Верховного Канцлера?

И в самом деле «метила», но ему-то откуда знать? Впрочем, не вылупился же он из яйца в день штурма Храма джедаев, который называли его первым деянием на благо Империи. Наверное, что-то Вейдер слышал о политической обстановке в те годы, даже если не интересовался политикой. Все слышали. Она, Бейл Органа и Падме Наберрие были самыми вероятным кандидатами на пост Верховного Канцлера в случае отставки Палпатина. Потом Падме забеременела, и остались они с Бейлом.

Вот только Палпатин в отставку не ушел. И править нынешней галактикой мог только он — или его наследник. Иных путей предусмотрено не было. Потребовалось бы физическое устранение обоих, чтобы систему получилось изменить.

Мон потерла лицо. Она и в самом деле спит, и как же она устала от этого сна!

— Мне и в голову не приходило, что это ваш камень.

— Его создал некий лорд ситхов, имя которого вам ни о чем не скажет. Слава преходяща. Полагаю, что через тысячу лет наши с вами имена тоже окажутся пустым звуком.

Ее — быть может. Но насчет Дарта Вейдера у Мон были некоторые сомнения.

— Зачем вы все это мне рассказываете?

— Почему бы и нет. Вы забудете все, сенатор. И мои слова, и взрыв, и свои метания. Ничего этого никогда не случалось.

Мон застыла. В голосе его слышалась ирония, но, кажется, он не шутил.

— Забуду? Вы не можете...

— Стереть воспоминания? Могу. Эту технику изобрели джедаи. Достаточно давно, чтобы самим забыть о ней, но информация о подобных умениях никогда не пропадает бесследно. Нужно лишь знать, где искать.

— И я никогда не вспомню?..

— Может и вспомните со временем. Может, нет. Но вряд ли вам так уж дороги эти воспоминания. Мне казалось, вы предпочтете обо всем забыть.

Мон молчала. О том, как умирала обожженная Терр Танил, о мозговом веществе, расплесканном по камням, о предсмертных словах Бейла Органы — о, Мон предпочла бы забыть о многом. Но вместе с тем ей казалось, что Вейдер хочет ее обокрасть.

Кто мы без своей памяти?

Прикосновение его перчатки было холодным, словно лед.

— Возможно, однажды вы вспомните, Мон.

\---

Празднование дня Империи шло своим чередом. Произносились речи, обменивались приветствиями сенаторы. Бейл и Гарм обсуждали возможность вооруженного сопротивления властям. Появился лорд Вейдер, обычно избегавший заседаний Сената.

После того, как Бейл Органа в свой черед отправился произносить поздравительную речь, Гарм Бел Иблис подошел к Мон Мотме. Они недолюбливали друг друга. Излишне прямой и порывистый, Гарм считал ее осмотрительность и стремление к мирному разрешению конфликтов признаком лицемерия. Он считал, что ею движет не желание вернуть республиканский строй, а скорее желание захватить власть. Иными словами, Гарм видел в ней второго Палпатина. Но все же они оставались союзниками.

Бейл Органа произносил стандартные фразы о мире и порядке. Гарм стоял рядом с Мон, и лицо его казалось хмурым и усталым.

— Нам пора перестать лгать, — сказал он негромко. — Рядясь в одежды сторонников режима, мы постепенно перестаем быть собой. И однажды, помяните мое слово, нас поставят к стенке вместе с его истинными сторонниками. Потому что по сути мы ничем не отличаемся от них.

Уже поздним вечером в личном транспорте, устало откинувшись на сиденье, Мон уловила краем уха что-то об аресте террористической ячейки, готовившей взрыв на праздновании десятилетия Империи. Прибавила звук новостного канала. Миловидная дикторша — человек, конечно же, человек, других туда и не брали — говорила об успехе, достигнутом Корусантской Службой Безопасности.

Бейл, сидевший напротив, тоже повернулся к экрану.

— Капитан Джайлер Обрим сообщил нашему корреспонденту, что взрывное устройство, обезвреженное сотрудниками КСБ, обладало мощностью, достаточной для уничтожения большей части Сенатского корпуса. Взрыв должен быть произойти на стандарт-час позже речи Его Величества и, вероятно, был приурочен к моменту прибытия на празднование лорда Вейдера. Арестованные оказались уроженцами Джабиима. Напоминаем, что выходцы с Джабиима были причастны к серии терактов на Корусанте, произошедших около двенадцати лет назад, во времена Войны клонов. В то время пострадавшими оказались солдаты Великой армии Республики. Сегодня целью террористов были сенаторы Галактического Сената и Главнокомандующий Имперскими вооруженными силами...

— Джабиим... — сказал Бейл почти беззвучно.

Выражение лица у него было сложное.

— Что такое, Бейл?

— Нет, ничего, — сказал он медленно. — Вы, вероятно, не помните...

— Те давние теракты? Довольно смутно. Среди гражданского населения жертв, кажется, не было. Взрывали центры армейского снабжения?

— Джабиим был республиканской планетой, — продолжал Бейл, будто не услышав ее. — Они хотели выйти из состава Республики, а мы послали туда войска. На помощь нашим сторонникам, разумеется.

Мон смотрела на то, как кривятся его губы в неприятной усмешке.

— Кажется, это дело разбиралось в Сенате? — припомнила Мон.

— Верховный Канцлер приостановил разбирательство. Республиканские войска там потерпели поражение. Из джедаев выжил только Скайуокер, и ему пришлось руководить эвакуацией с планеты. Он...

— Что?

— Он бросил там местное ополчение, воевавшее за Республику.

— Вы уверены, Бейл? Я помню, вы его не слишком любили. Но ведь он был джедаем.

— Граф Дуку тоже был джедаем.

И ведь не возразишь. Мон смотрела в лицо Бейлу.

— Почему вы об этом вспомнили?

— Ходили слухи, что те, кого он бросил погибать... — Бейл устало потер лицо. — Они, естественно, больше не собирались сражаться за Республику. А Скайуокеру желали смерти.

— Он уже десять лет как мертв, — сказала Мон.

Молодого джедая она помнила не слишком хорошо. Падме была дружна с ним. И Палпатин тоже, но Скайуокера дружба с будущим Императором от смерти не уберегла.

— Да, — подтвердил Бейл задумчиво, — мертв.

Дальше они летели в молчании.

Сведений о Войне клонов в голонете становилось все меньше — время ли постаралось или скрытая цензура, Мон не смогла бы сказать однозначно. О битве на Джабииме Мон не нашла ничего. Словно и не было в галактике этой планеты, на которой когда-то погибали джедаи и клоны-солдаты, сражаясь — ради чего? Если планета хотела выйти из состава Республики, почему ее не отпустили? Что там было ценного — ресурсы, промышленность?

Почему Бейл об этом вспомнил?

На следующий день Мон отыскала подробности о битве на Джабииме в архивах Сената. Инициатором разбирательства был Бейл Органа. Мон просмотрела стенограмму речи Палпатина, тогда еще Верховного Канцлера, говорившего о том, что джедай Скайуокер поступил абсолютно правильно. В условиях нехватки транспорта Скайуокер принял решение эвакуировать клонов, оставив местных ополченцев на их родной планете. Вывезти ополченцев он смог бы, только бросив на произвол судьбы клонов-солдат.

Теперь она начала вспоминать. Неудивительно, что Бейлу все это настолько запало в душу. История и впрямь была серьезная.

Другой джедай на месте Скайуокера мог бы, наверное, поступить иначе. Но Скайуокер не был «любым джедаем», это Мон о нем помнила. Падме кое-что рассказывала о мальчике, который когда-то очень давно переломил ход битвы за Набу.

Впрочем, все это теперь уже было неважно.

\---

Четырнадцать лет спустя...

Четырнадцать лет спустя Мон Мотма смотрела на Люка Скайуокера. Солнечный свет лился в окна, золотил волосы Люка, отражался небесным сиянием в его широко раскрытых глазах. Мон и сама не знала, что чувствует.

Палпатин мертв? Вейдер мертв? Это казалось немыслимым. Это было чудом, которое упало им в руки. И нужно было сделать все, чтобы не упустить это чудо, не дать ему рассыпаться в прах. Нужно было объявить о том, что именно Люк Скайуокер, боец Альянса, джедай, сумел уничтожить...

Люк протестовал. Она отвечала, приводила разумные аргументы, но чувствовала себя тенью на ветру. Палпатин мертв. Вейдер мертв. Так долго она боролась против Палпатина, что эта борьба стала ее стержнем. И вот сейчас стержень словно выдернули. Ей казалось, она и сама сейчас рассыпется в прах.

«Вы не умрете, сенатор, этого можете не бояться», — сказал в ее сознании далекий голос.

Подумать только, Дарт Вейдер и Анакин Скайуокер — один и тот же человек. Для галактики он был символом Ордена джедаев и республиканских войск, а потом так же естественно стал символом войск имперских. А ведь сходство было очевидно, странно, что она ничего не замечала.

Люк наконец сдался, согласился с ней. На отца он был совсем не похож. Вот только глаза его, вдруг потемневшие, горестные, о чем-то напомнили Мон.

О чем?

Она вышла в коридор и вздохнула. От солнечного света болела голова, но здесь царил благословенный полумрак. Мон слишком устала. Напряжение последних дней начало отпускать ее, и утомление навалилось пермокритовой тяжестью.

Вейдер был когда-то джедаем. Не слишком шокирующее открытие для тех, кто помнил графа Дуку. Да и среди Инквизиторов бывших джедаев хватало. Но все же...

Мон прислонилась к стене. Не так уж много у нее было времени и довольно много дел, но она просто стояла и смотрела в глубину коридора.

А ведь Бейл знал. Та его давняя оговорка про джабиимцев, ненавидевших Скайуокера, вряд ли была случайной. Бейл знал о том, что Дарт Вейдер и Анакин Скайуокер — один и тот же человек.

Интересно, откуда.

«Человек, который был мне дорог, когда-то дружил с вами. Вы не умрете, этого можете не бояться...»

Она и не умерла.

Память — мелкий осколок, когда-то изъятый из витража, незаметно встал на место. Мон было пятьдесят три. Зрелище множества смертей уже не шокировало ее. Четыре года войны ее изменили. И Вейдер это предвидел.

Одна только мысль владела Мон, пока она стояла вот так, глядя в полумрак коридора. Что если это очередная петля?

Устроит ли Вейдера такой вариант развития событий, или он переиграет все произошедшее снова — и снова, и снова? Он пожертвовал всем ради сына, но ведь и судьба галактики ему небезразлична.

Если она не сумеет удержать галактику от хаоса, то рискует однажды снова проснуться утром, которое она уже прожила.


End file.
